


uh, can you hand me my towel? [minsung]

by jaymiesivan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Overstimulation, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaymiesivan/pseuds/jaymiesivan
Summary: "you're so beautiful..." he whispered unintentionally. han looked up at the boy, breath still caught in his throat. the moonlight now hit his face from the window lee know purposely opened before sitting down. his prominent features glistened from the water dripping from his damp hair."lee know-hyung..." he now let out with a breath of air, barely audible."i'm sorry hannie, i can't help myself anymore."orhan and lee know are finally able to cuddle like old times, but cuddling just wasn't enough.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 263





	uh, can you hand me my towel? [minsung]

"you're still not dressed, hannie?" felix pouted when noticing the blonde boy still wrapped in his duvet. the said boy however didn't fret when the smaller barged into the room without consent. felix plopped down with a big sigh to gain his attention, crossing his arms to show he was indeed upset. but the other didn't respond. only mentally rolling his eyes as he knew what the matter in question was. his attention was focused on his phone, scrolling without averting his gaze. the intruder only huffed, poking his cheeks and telling him they were leaving in the next 10 minutes. 

han smiled softly at the boy's cuteness as he walked out the room and back into the noise infused household the rest of the maknae line was reluctantly causing. as this was normal on most days, his ears were fairly immune to the noise by now. but it usually wasn't _this_ loud. 

remembering that bang chan and changbin left almost an hour ago to work on their newest project, he rolled over on his back and pulled the comforter over his head to block some of the noise out. realizing the hyung's weren't here to keep the ruckus to a minimum, he prompted on dismissing felix's previous statement and decided on staying home. although he was the missing link to 3racha, he couldn't bare himself to get out of bed as this was only their second day off after having such compact schedules. since everyone else was out, he took it upon himself to pamper on the idea of an empty dorm. maybe he could even masturbate to-

the racket then increased, prying his brain from diving into perverted thoughts. his ears couldn't help but tune in on the rest of the younger's expressiveness at the sudden arrival of their second eldest hyung: lee know. remembering of his existence, he groaned at the far fetched thought that he'd actually get the dorm to himself for a few hours. the tired boy groaned, turning over in his bed to lie on his stomach hearing the excited members ask him of the new dance he covered, something he normally did with his time off. 

in annoyance of the clamor of voices getting more distinct—indicating they were getting closer along with the clangor of heavy footsteps climbing the stairs—han pulled the blanket over his head while burying his face into the pillow. 

the bedroom door of his and changbin's shared room soon swung open, startling him at the least.

"what are you doing?" _lee know._

han smiled a bit, although disappointed of his existence a few moments ago. he couldn't help but feel his frustration drain at the sound of his voice. he reluctantly pulled his face from the soft pillow and rose his head a bit, pulling the blanket down to only uncover his eyes and nose. he was bundled up warmly, but immediately pulled the blanket back over him when noticing the rest of the boys were behind the elder. 

"mmh mm mmuh mm mmh." han mumbled. 

lee know laughed, smiling brightly at the boy's winsomness. "they just want you to hurry and get ready."

the boys' faces tainted in confusion. "what the hell, you understood that?" seungmin quizzed. 

lee know ignored the question unintentionally, just smiling at the other when he finally got the blanket from off the younger's face. han huffed in triumph, not even bothering to fix his messy hair when reluctantly accepting defeat from their small and playful wrestle. the hyung ruffled it even more, the biggest smile plastered on his face at the sight of the other pouting.

seungmin looked back at the others, pointing at the two on the bed and mouthing, 'something going on between them?'

hyunjin was busied with his phone so he didn't even bother looking up. but felix shrugged while i.n.'s eyes widened. 

after a minute too long for hyunjin, the visual shoved at seungmin impatiently—eyes still glued to the phone— to just go without him. with his statement he started his way out the room in frustration as he was the first to be ready for once.

seungmin pursed his lips, "we're leaving you, hannie." he turned around on his heel and grabbed the remaining two by the shoulders to walk them out, "but you're coming next time!" he shouted nearing the stairs. "don't have too much fun without us!" and then the sound of the front door slamming close was heard and atlas there was... _quiet._

han's cheeks flushed red at the added comment, hoping that seungmin wasn't indicating what he thought. 

_because there's totally nothing going on. haha. i wouldn't think of minho like that, where would he get that idea from? because-_

"why didn't you wanna go, hannie?" lee know questioned, snapping the shorter from his thoughts. han raised his eyebrows, gapping his mouth open and close as if he was trying to say something. the younger was finally taking in lee know's appearance: a grey t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to display his muscles and black branded adidas track pants that fit his body perfectly. lee know sat on the edge of the bed staring at the blonde with soft eyes. his grey shirt was a little damp, most likely due to sweat, and clinging to his body. his forehead glistened, most likely also due to sweat, that seemed to somehow enhance the ambiance from his clear skin. the brunette ran his fingers through his messy hair, smirking as he noticed the boy's eyes scanning over him indiscreetly. 

"take a picture sweetie, it'll last longer." he winked. 

han's cheeks flushed red incredibly fast, hitting the other with a pillow in embarrassment. 

the force knocked the taller off the bed, still laughing at the other's perplexed expression. it was almost priceless as he doubled over in another fit of laughter. han only grumbled, wrapping his blanket around his body and stepping over the other to exit out the door. 

_oh my god. how can i be so stupid. he caught me staring at him! jisung you idiot! he's gonna think you're weird now, you just look at him like that so obviously._

_but how can i not when he looks like THAT._

han completely contradicted himself as he stumbled down the stairs in the dark, not bothering to flick on the light.

_his muscles... ugh! coruscating with sweat? he's practically begging me to stare at them! the way his shirt clung to his body... his messy hair plastered against his forehead. fuck..._

han blushed red again, feeling a boner grow in his grey sweat pants from his thoughts. he was now downstairs reaching in the cupboards for a glass of water. his mouth had immensely gone dry with the awkward encounter, and his body suddenly felt warm. 

"hey, i was just joking." lee know held back another laugh wrapping his arms around the blonde from behind. the thick blanket han took from his bed made it difficult, but he still managed. 

han jumped from the sudden contact, not expecting him to come down the stairs so fast. 

_or was it fast?_

_how long was i lost in thought thinking about minho and his strong arms and beautiful face and-_

"hannie, are you ok?" he turned the dazed boy around to face him, taking the glass out of his hand to set it on the counter next to them. the only light that shined through the dorm was the moonlight coming from the balcony's glass door, leaving most of the dorm to be completely dark. the soft light lit up han's face perfectly, leaving lee know to now get mesmerized in the other's beauty.

although han found himself drowning in the pool of the brunettes irises, he nodded to the question, gulping painfully slow. 

lee know knew this wasn't the case. so he suggested the inevitable, hoping he wouldn't be rejected as he was used to these past few times on the idea.

"come lay in my bed so we could cuddle. like old times."

han's eyes lit up at the beautiful boy's excitment, and pampered on the idea with an indecisive smile. how could he say no to that? but he has to. he doesn't want to do something he'd regret.

"i don't know, hyung..."

lee know gave him what seemed to be a pout and batted his eyes. " _pleaseeeee_ , hannie." the younger only chuckled with a look of amusement until the older's features went more serious like. "i can tell something's off." 

han's eyebrows furred at the comment in confusion, but decided against responding to it to prevent a possible unwanted conversation. so with a scold to himself about how he hopes he wouldn't regret this decision, the shorter responded to the elder with a hard poke to his chest. "only if you take a shower. you stink." he joked.

the taller chuckled as his features went lax, forgetting to question further on his theory. he smiled to himself as he grabbed his hand and lead him down the hall to his and bang chan's shared room. as they had the biggest room, their bathroom was attached to the said room like an ensuite. lee know's bed was also a bit bigger in which han grew a bit jealous of as he normally does when entering the boys' room. 

lee know gave a flustered han one last look before entering the bathroom and shutting the door. 

_gosh minho, stop thinking of your friend like that! if you don't stop now you'll do something you shouldn't._

his wide smile and soft cheeks just made the older's heart melt and lose focus. was it really such crime to admire him though?

_he's just so cute._

he sighed.

_i can do this... we'll just cuddle and watch a movie on my laptop._

a smile crept onto his lips. _and maybe he'll even fall asleep on me. just like old times. nothing out of the ordinary._

he shook his head and proceeded to strip of his clothes and enter the warm water of the shower. 

han on the other hand was rolled back up in his comforter he never let go of while now lying on lee know's made bed. he lay with his whole body covered, head stuffed back into the pillow. he shifted until he was sat on his knees in an almost fetal like position. 

he was in distress. his boner was still there and he tried everything to think of something to get rid of it before lee know came back.

the distressed boy screamed in frustration into the pillow and decided to just give up. the thought of lee know pinning his hands above his head and staring into his eyes seductively refused to leave his mind. he wanted to feel the other's hard abs and pull him between his legs as he whispered in his ear.

han was _horny._

 _horny_ for lee minho.

this wasn't a first. god no. han has been infatuated with lee know for ages. the amount of times he'd masturbate to the thought of his group member felt like too many to count. and now he was about to be in close contact with him. which hasn't happen in what felt like forever. 

for awhile han was easy at controlling his feelings and lustful urges, but getting rid of them felt damn near impossible and the only thing to keep himself sane was to manage the intimacy he had with lee know. but that isn't going too well anymore considering he's about to be in the same bed as him. under the same blanket. in the dark. at night. with no one else at the dorm. _oh boy.._

_fuck jisung why did you agree?_

he didn't even need to think. of course he would agree. him and the said boy haven't cuddled, let alone been intimate for what seemed like months. the thought of being in lee know's arms again sounded like pure bliss and his heart reluctantly won the battle against his brain telling him not to do so.

the bathroom door soon crept opened silently with lee know peeking his head into the room in search of the blonde. "hannie?" the blob of what he thought was just a rolled up comforter shuffled a bit. the action leaving the brunette to raise his eyebrows, but shuffle further into the room to see if his eyes was deceiving him. he called to the younger one more time and his hypothesize that han was indeed the blob peeked his head out of the blanket with wide eyes. 

lee know chuckled, but then remembered what he was calling the blonde for. "uh, can you hand me my towel?" he asked nervously, eyes flicking to the said towel lying on the back of a desk chair opposite the bathroom door.

silence.

"han?"

the blonde gulped rather loud, blinking his eyes quickly to regain his consciousness. "oh um s-sure." 

han paused again, failing to release himself from the trance he was just in. he only stared at the half opened door of lee know peering his head out, forgetting of the task he was just asked to do. his brain flooded with a million thoughts of lee know's naked body hidden behind the intrusive white door. steam flooded out gradually and han couldn't help but feel like dick twitch at the reverie of seeing the older's steaming torso glisten in warm water.

"or!" lee know suggested after a few moments of awkard silence. "just um, cover your eyes. i'll get it."

he didn't protest. only retreating under the blanket as he once was. well almost... the room was dark and han noticed the other exiting the bathroom. he couldn't seem to peel his eyes off the built boy. instead he watched as the dancer slowly walked over to the chair, the silhouette of his freshly naked body comencing the millions of fantasies han always dreamed of to fill his already fuzzy brain.

" _damn."_ han mumbled without realizing. 

the room was dead quiet. the sound of a pin dropping could even be heard. 

_omg-_

_HAN YOU FUCKING IDIOT._

he shut his eyes tightly and returned under the comforter truthfully this time, praying that lee know somehow didn't hear him. 

_yeah right..._ he sarcastically told himself and mentally face palmed. he could probably hear his heart damn near beating out his chest from how quiet it was.

" _tsk tsk._ " the brunette shook his head. his foot steps approached the curled up boy achingly slow as he tightly wrapped the towel snug around his waist. "naughty jisungie." 

han's heart was racing excedingly fast and his breathing hitched, struggling to take in oxygen through the thick comforter he was wrapped in. the bed sunk next to him indicating the elder sat down. with a soft chuckle, he kicked his feet upon the bed and pushed the blob to roll over on his side.

han was too frozen in embarrassment to fight back when lee know peeled the comforter back from his face for the second time that night. the blonde however kept his eyes shut. _tight._

but soon his eyes fluttered open and his features relaxed under the light touch of the older's soft hand on his cheek as he caressed it slowly.

"you're so beautiful..." he whispered unintentionally. han looked up at the boy, breath still caught in his throat. the moonlight now hit his face from the window lee know purposely opened before sitting down. his prominent features glistened from the water dripping from his damp hair. 

"lee know-hyung..." he now let out with a breath of air, barely audible. 

"i'm sorry hannie, i can't help myself anymore." he mumbled as he inched closer and leaned over to the boy. before the blonde could question, lee know connected their lips ever so softly as if he was afraid han wouldn't kiss him back. han's eyes winded at the touch, but quickly closed as the brunette begin retracting his lips. but han only latched his lips back onto his and deepened it this time, placing his hands in the other's damp brown locks. the taller's hand was still placed upon his cheek, resting there comfortably. he soon smiled into the kiss at the realization he was indeed kissing han jisung.

lee know was the first to pull away, a blush creeping onto his face. he looked away clearing his throat awkwardly. "maybe we should just watch a movie-" 

the taller, still in his towel, was taken aback at the other getting on top of him and swiftly straddling his lap. the comforter followed him as he pulled it over both of their heads to cover them. lee know's back was pushed further on the headboard as han scooted himself up comfortably on his lap. he held the comforter tight to keep them both underneath desperately, nervous for lee know to see his flushed red and embarrassed face.

"hannie?"

"shh." 

han doesnt know what came over him. neither did lee know. but his new found confidence turned him on even more than the perverted thoughts he had of him in his shower moments ago. 

han kissed him. he kissed the boy that was driving him insane for so long. the boy that left him confused with his emotions. the one that distracted him from noticing anyone else.

his grip on the comforter loosened as he fell limp to the touch of lee know's soft skin. it soon slowly fell from their heads as the kiss became more heated with each passing moment. han's hands eventually found the brunette's strong shoulders, gripping them harshly as their lips moved in sync. they kissed passionately, taking in the taste of each other's lips after imagining what they would taste like for so long. the mint taste lingered off the older's lips from his freshly brushed teeth, leaving han to want more. to taste more. to feel more. he boldly swiped his tongue over the other's top lip. once his mouth opened to attach their lips back, the blonde subtly put his tongue in the others mouth to explore its cavern. lee know was shocked again, but obliged and begin to explore the shorter's as well.

han begin to move his hands to the other's face, cupping it in his hands. they breathed heavily through the kiss as it begin to get rougher, their tongues dancing to a rhythm that soon came about. a whimper left han's mouth as he begin moving his hips back and forth against the brunette, desperately needing more contact. he begin to grind his body steadily, feeling something hard eventually poke at his rear. lee know's chest still lay bare and han took the chance to attack the taller's neck in kisses and soft bites while rubbing his hands over lee know's hard abs. 

the comforter lay around han shoulders loosely now after sliding down with each of their desperate movements. lee know swiftly took the obtruent item and threw it to the floor next to them. "i wanna see you baby." he spoke, gripping his behind firmly whilst moving him back and forth over his growing member. 

han blushed even harder than he has been in the crook of his neck. a low moan left the other, his eyes rolling back from the contact. the blonde smirked to himself, satisfied he could make him feel this way and have this affect over him. he wanted to please him even more and hear his moans. his beautiful moans that sounded like music to his ears. he wanted to hear more.

han's eyes glossed over in lust and he licked his lips. he kissed over the boys chin, then his adam's apple. lee know's head flung back, moans getting even louder to han's satisfaction. han's hands explored the exposed body beneath him as he moved lower and lower between his legs. once he kissed over the desired boy's abs, he hovered his hand over the bulge being held captive by the tight towel still wrapped around his waist. han licked his lips hungrily, letting out what was a low moan at the thought of feeling the boy's dick. 

_"please, hannie."_

the said boy's ears perked up as he gripped the bulge through the towel, palming it gracefully. he trailed his fingers up his thigh with the other hand eventually reaching his balls under the towel. he then used the hand that was palming him to pull the towel from his waist all while still fondling his balls consistently.

his member was thick. long. groomed perfectly. han couldn't help but to attach his lips to it the second he saw it.

lee know's breath hitched at the sudden contact of han's warm mouth. he took him in half way as he wasn't very experienced and continued to grope the taller's balls with his free hand. he hummed around his dick to take him in further, earning a series of audible moans to leave the other's mouth. " _fuck, han."_

he came up off his dick partially to lick his tip ever so slowly, looking up at the other through his lashes. he lapped at it again, smiling to himself when the older looked down at him while bitting his lip. the brunette gripped his blonde hair softly, pushing his head down a bit to indicate he wanted him to go back down on his dick.

and he did. he spit on the shaft first, then continued to pump him with one hand while the other continued on his balls. he then lowered his mouth back over lee know's full erection and sucked harshly, the sound of slurping soon filling the room. lee know's dick pulsated, indicating if this continued he sure was to cum soon. 

this caused lee know to grip the other by his shirt, pulling him up so his lips were an inch away from the other. the mix of precum and saliva dripped down his chin and lee know couldn't hold himself back any longer. he bit his lip " _fuck, han._ you're so goddamn sexy."

before he could respond, lee know was flipping them over so that the shorter was on his back. he stared up at his hyung hovered over him, heart racing.

"hyung. i- i _want you so bad._ " he wrapped his arms around the older's neck, pulling him in for another kiss with a longing look meeting his eyes. lee know took it upon himself to kiss him slowly, then roughly wanting to taste every inch of him. han wrapped his legs around the naked boy's waist, pulling him down to gain contact. lee know's dick brushed against han's clothed one as they started to grind on each other again, wanting to feel each other desperately. 

han tried to pull him closer to feel him more, but he was already as close he could be. the blonde moaned as it was now lee know's turn to attack his neck in kisses and purplish marks. 

lee know rose from his neck after a few seconds, staring down at him hungrily before lowering his head to lift up han's shirt and kiss his stomach softy. he pushed the shorter's shirt up until it was above his nipples, dragging his index finger over them slowly. he trailed kisses up his stomach until his lips were at his chest. once satisfied, he kissed just below the nipple he was playing with and begin taking it into his mouth. 

" _ahh._ hyung... that feels so..." he trailed off in pure bliss. he shut his eyes softly, taking in every touch he could feel under the hold of the other.

lee know then moved to his other nipple and sucked on it, playing with the saliva covered one with his thumb and index finger.

 _"that feels so good."_ the younger finished, bitting his lip and rolling his hips under the other.

lee know smirked knowingly, stopping his actions only to earn a whine in response. 

"don't worry baby, i'm gonna make you feel good." and with that he stood up.

han's eyes fluttered open from the lost of contact, eyes adjusting back to the moonlight. his eyes followed lee know, propping himself up on his elbows as he watched him walk away questioningly. 

_damn his ass looks good._

lee know entered the bathroom. his eyes fell on a drawer below the basin as he sighed to himself with a smile.

"thought i'd only need this for my last girlfriend." he said to himself. there lie a bottle of lube; almost full. lee know was big. and by big he meant his dick. so having lube was beneficial for him and his partner to have a good time. especially if they were as tight as the last girl he slept with. next to the lube lie condoms, and to his dismay he grabbed two. 

just incase.

he waltzed out the bathroom with that thought in mind, member now on full display. han couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight. he smiled brightly as lee know set the objects down on the bed next to them. han didn't bother to ask what he was doing or look at what he set down as his eyes was too fixated on the taller leaning over the bed to attach their lips back together. 

it didnt take long before lee know was lifting the blonde's shirt over his head and throwing it onto the floor with the comforter from earlier. han pulled him back immediately at the lost of his lips from taking his shirt off. lee know kissed him back just as roughly, softly biting his bottom lip. his hand traveled slowly down the younger's chest until stopping over his crotch area. han desperately tugged at the brunette's hair, moaning into the kiss when the older groped his dick softly through his sweatpants. 

their kisses were sloppy, saliva dripping from their mouths. their breathing was heavy and their hormones were everywhere. the only thing on their mind was the pure sensation that they felt of each other's touch. 

in the middle of the heated kiss, lee know had begin to pull the younger's grey sweatpants down, but paused to ask han if he was okay with it. 

han nodded desperately with low eyes. _"please. fuck me hyung."_ he moaned softly. _"i want you in me. please do it."_ he begged. 

he was ready. ready to feel all of lee know. he wanted him to be _inside_ of him. so he could finally be closer to him. as close as possible. he craved his kisses. he craved his kisses and the ectasy like feeling he got when the older touched each part of his skin. but most importantly he craved his _dick._ and he wanted it in him. _now._

"okay baby." he whispered back, feeling his dick throb from the boy's plea. 

lee know then unlatched the boy's arms from around his neck so he could pull off his sweatpants and boxers. he threw those on the floor with everything else, leaving him bare and on display for lee know to scan his eyes over the alluring boy he wanted to devour so desperately. 

han looked up at him with such an innocent look that drove him past his limit. he couldn't take it anymore. 

he snapped himself out of his thoughts when hearing the younger's impatient plea again. han was just a masterpiece in his eyes. a masterpiece waiting to be messed up and made into a cumming mess to lee know's favor. 

the taller grabbed the lube bottle he threw on the bed, uncapping it and glancing at han with a worried expression. he knows it's going to hurt him. and with that in mind he poured a little extra lube than necessary on his fingers and made sure to prep him thoroughly. with that, he lowered his body to kiss han one more time. "this might hurt a little." he mumbled against his lips, rubbing at his hole soothingly. he then proceeded to insert a digit slowly, working it in and out. 

han jolted from the sudden coldness of the liquid but relaxed under the soothing of lee know's other hand on his hip. he then inserted another as han scurried in pain, but was silenced from lee know's harsh kiss to distract him. "i'm sorry baby, but i need to prep you." 

he didnt respond, only nodding as their foreheads were now pressed together. han had his arms wrapped around the boy again and his legs were spread wide open for the older. he looked into the other's eyes innocently, eventually starting to grind on his fingers.

lee know took this as an indicator to insert the other finger and pump a little more swiftly. han screeched again, causing lee know to hault his movements. "is it too much? i'll stop if its too-" he rambled, beginning to take his fingers out.

"no! i-it's- i'm fine." he kissed his lips that was no further than a cenimeter away. "i trust you."

lee know melted from the words, features going lax from the smaller's soft voice. he kissed him. not hungrily. not aggressively. but lovingly. he kissed him with so much love despite the thoughts of wanting to ruin him a few minutes ago.

"i'll make you feel so good baby, i promise." he smiled, looking into his eyes. 

with that, han moaned from the movement of the taller's fingers starting to curl in his hole. the sensation was new, but felt so good. to be filled and pleasured with lee know's fingers in him. he felt his dick twitch again once the other hit his sweet spot. 

" _god, minho."_ he begin to move against the older's long fingers, whimpering at the new burst of pleasure. he soon felt his dick twitch again and swiftly pushed the older away. 

_"fuck me."_ was the only words that were heard before lee know was rolling a condom over his length and positioning himself to rub the tip at his beautiful pink hole lee know couldn't avert his eyes from admiring. 

once he slowly inserted about half of himself inside, the shorter was already whimpering from the stretch. _"you got it baby."_ he encouraged soothingly, wiping the younger's cheek of stray tears. 

lee know leaned down to kiss his forehead and moved his hips slightly to push more of himself in. 

_fuck, he's so tight. it's taking everything out of me to not slam my dick inside._

" _mmm."_ han finally started to grind his hips in a circular motion after a few moments. lee know's ears perked up again from the soft moans that left the blonde's lips and kissed his lips this time before starting to thrust his hips back and forth once fully inside. he moved slowly, savoring the erratic feeling of han around his hardened dick. the feeling was making his head spin, forcing himself to get rid of the urge to ram his dick inside and fuck the other senseless. instead he caressed the shorter's cheek to relax his features to help get him used to being stretched open. the brunette did this until han was finally used to his size and begging him to move faster. 

after questioning the younger countless times if he was sure (only half convinced by the shorter's insistent plea), he kissed the other one last time before holding onto both his hips to steady himself and pulled out only to slam himself back in, rutting his hips at a faster pace as requested. 

" _fuck baby._ you feel _so_ good." he moaned the shorter's name in pleasure "so _tight_ for me." 

it's nothing like lee know thought it'd be. it's _better._ han felt amazing grinding against his length. his dick almost felt suffocated at the tightness of him as he went crazy under his touch. han's legs were wrapped around his waist tightly as he thrusted his hips back and forth quickly, angling his dick to hit han's prostate. when hearing the choked moan and sudden arch of the shorter's back, he snapped his hips even rougher, gaining a rhythm that han soon grew acustomed to when grinding his own hips down with desperation to be as close as possible to the man above him. 

_"hyung."_ the shorter moaned after feeling himself clench around the other. 

lee know knew the other was close to his climax, so he thrusted even harder and quickened his pace to slam his prostate even harsher. _"cum for me baby."_ he whispered in his ear. the action immediately caused the blonde to release in-between their stomachs with a jolt. _"_ AUH, _HYUNGGG!"_ he belted, eyes rolling to the back of his head with his mouth hung open as his body lifted up from the bed. his head dug deep into the pillow and his hands fisted the sheets forcefully as lee know didn't stop his actions to help him ride out his orgasm. 

the blonde panted after the sudden explosion of euphoria running through his veins and squeezed his eyes when he felt the after shock of his overwhelming orgasm rupturing through him.

 _"damn baby, so sexy."_ the taller mumbled. lee know was close too and still mesmerized by the enticing orgasm he just caused the other. he forced himself to pull out, shushing the other from whining at the sudden lost.

lee know chuckled, watching the other catch his breath after falling limp. the legs that were once wrapped around his waist fell and was on either side of him now. his eyes shut and his features went lax as if he'd doze off any moment. 

" _tsk tsk_ , i'm not done baby." lee know growled, taking in the beauty of a fucked out han. the image was inticing, better than he could picture in any fantasy.

with that, lee know was flipping han over and positioning him on his hands and knees. _"hyung?"_ the puzzled boy questioned, but was soon answered when he felt himself getting filled again. his dick was semi hard after his post orgasm, but was slowly growing back to its full potential as the other slammed his own dick roughly in and out of his hole. _"fuck!"_ the younger screamed in pleasure. _"that feels so good."_

lee know kept himself steady by gripping the other's hips harshly. the action was sure to leave a few bruises. the thought flew out the window with the words of praise from han making him thrust even deeper. harder. rougher. 

han then yelped in pleasure again, feeling his prostate stimulated for the second time tonight. lee know found the other's hand on the bed and gripped it tightly, entangling their fingers. lee know leaned over and rested himself on the shorter's back as his rhythm grew sloppy. his other hand felt around for han's leaking member and begin to rub it, swiping his thumb over the tip.

han's mouth fell open, screaming his hyung's name ever so loudly at the over stimulation. 

_"cum for me."_ he instructed again.

with that command, he was cumming into the older's hand, clenching around his pulsating dick for a second time. the action caused himself to release instantly, even shocking himself at the sudden explosion of pleasure to travel up his body. _"jisung..."_

he panted loudly, pulling out of the other and taking the cum filled condom off. han wasted no time in pulling the older next him after tugging lee know's comforter from beneath them to engulf them in the comfy material. _"wow."_ was all lee know could muster when turning on his side to look into his dongsaeng's eyes.

 _"wow."_ the other responded back, a wide smile taking over his features. 

lee know pulled him close, han snuggling into the taller's chest. he was warm, the heat from his body trapping itself under the comforter and radiating to han. he smiled, and for a while nothing was on his mind but pure happiness. they stayed like that for awhile. close to each other with the soft sound of their breathing being the only sound to fill the room for a few minutes. it was relaxing. comfortable, with the heavy sensation of sleepiness soon overtaking them until the sound of footsteps begin approaching the door.

with not enough time and delayed realization that those footsteps were approaching the room they were in, the door crept open with bright light seeping inside. han's hands flung over his mouth when realizing he let a loud squeak to slip his lips. his heart stopped in its tracks. he instantly adverted his eyes, too scared to face reality that they've just been caught. lee know however kept his gaze to the bright light that shined in from the now open door, squinting to adjust his eyes.

"han?" _bang chan._ "what are you doing in our room?"

lee know was the one to speak. "we're just-" his eyes traveled to the now open door, seeing changbin approaching behind bang chan when hearing the blonde's loud yelp of surprise. "um, cuddling...?" he stated, although it came out as more of a question.

bang chan's eyes followed the messy clothes on the floor mixed with han's comforter whilst slowly walking in. a little nerve wracked at what he might see, he froze in his tracks as he got deeper into the room. "what is-?" he paused. bang chan's eyes fixated on something on the ground, cutting himself off mid-sentence at something he half-expected to see. lee know's bed was closer to the door so it didn't take much effort for him to notice the...

lee know looked confused at his sudden halt, looking to han who now uncovered his face and was processing the current situation they were in. that was when han followed their leader's eyes attached to the floor where lee know absentmindedly discarded the used condom. the bottle of lube and the other unwrapped condom fell clumsily from the bed when lee know jolted to sit up at his roommate's fallen expression.

_oh no- oh god no-!_

han flaunted a worried yet scared expression and lifted up in the bed even more to explain himself, but soon opposed as they were still very much naked. the blonde sunk down and settled on hiding himself with the comforter as lee know was stuttering to come up with a response. 

"you know what? i don't wanna know." bang chan raised his hands in defeat, shaking his head of the scene he just saw. he silently turned around and threw his arm around changbin's shoulder. "come on, i'm sleeping in you and han's room tonight." the shorter didn't protest as he was just as in shock. but needlessly peeled his eyes from the other two, being dragged away and up the stairs. 

han peeped from the comforter again as he heard the door close with heavy footsteps trailing away. although his heart dropped to his stomach in those few minutes, his features relaxed and a chuckle escaped his lips at the situation. "wow, i've never seen chan-hyung look like that." the older inquired, seeping back down to pull han to his chest. 

they laughed together, not regretting a thing. "we'll apologize tomorrow." he kissed the shorter's forehead. han smiled as the older pulled him closer, snuggling warmly in each other's embrace before fluttering their eyes close with only the moonlight to reflect off of the two's prepossessing features.

**Author's Note:**

> my second posting yay! thanks again for reading and to everyone who's also read my changlix oneshot! if you haven't, check it out. kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! hope you enjoy xoxox (:


End file.
